High school drama the Musical
by emo barbie
Summary: Ryan had to leave everything as he and Sharpay are made to move to a new school in which their father has just become the new principle of. Ryan's in a mess, greeving over his love for Chad, that is until he meets Yuki, the schools 1 heart throb. bit ryad
1. The new student

Yuki was voted the most popular, handsome and the number one lover boy of his high school. He was tall, lean and had the build of a pro wrestler. He was what you would call, tall dark and handsome, played football, top in his class, and had the charms to knock down a girl with just a flip of his hair, the true Prince Charming. So what was he doing here? Staring at the stage of some stupid drama play? Where a blonde haired boy and girl strolled across singing and dancing to some weird music?

He was in his junior year of high school, when there principle turned a one-eighty and crocked on them. Their new principle was more lively, and the school seemed to be a lot better then it had been with the old man as their principle, but with the new principle came to new students, his kids. Talk about teacher's pet, the girl, she had long flowing golden hair, and she wore only the most expensive of clothes. She walked and talked like a drama queen and to top it off, She joined the drama club, not to mention the fact that her name was a breed of high standard, Sharpay. But she wasn't who had caught his attention, the boy who seemed to follow at the girls heels like a small pup with it's mother did. He too had a golden head of hair that was neatly combed and tucked under a pink golf hat which was turned a bit to the side. He wore a pink dress shirt tucked neatly into blue jeans that were held up with a white leather belt. He carried not only his, but a second pile of books, which seemed to make his arch over from the weight. As the teacher introduced the two, Sharpay gave a small miss America wave and smiled at the class stating. "I hope, I can become good friends with you all." But Yuki could tell she meant nothing of the sort. When she introduced the boy, Ryan, he just seemed to sink lower behind the pile of books in his hands.

They both took their seats Ryan of course following behind Sharpay, to see if he could find some seat beside her. A foot slid out into the aisle right before Ryan who tripped over it. The books flying from his arms and toppling onto the ground. As a reflex Yuki stuck out his arms and caught the boy in mid-fall, the class was silent as Ryan opened his eyes to stare up at Yuki. Ryan's face turned a deep dark red as he let out a squeak and stood up just barely missing Yuki's cheek with his own. The boy bowed in apology and quickly bent down and began to scramble to pick of the books. By this time the class was laughing hysterically, and Yuki bent down to help him pick up his books, but Ryan quickly grabbed them from Yuki's hands and scrambled to his seat, plopping the books onto his desk. The books fell to the floor with a loud thud as they scattered everywhere. Sharpay glared at him angrily as he once again hurried to pick them up. The class was once again in a fit of laughter as Ryan sat down his face bright red, Ryan met Yuki's gaze and he quickly looked away blushing. Yuki blinked and shook his head confused, and sorry for the boy.

It had started only a week later, he had started getting letter's each day, concealed in them was a poem that someone had made. The first one had read:

_A thousand times I think of you, _

_But some reason I can't confess._

_The way I feel about you,_

_It's something I must suppress. _

He hadn't been sure who had been sending them, but it wasn't something new, he was sent letters all the time. But there was something about this one that nagged him, though he wasn't sure why, it wasn't signed and it had no girly perfume to it like most of them did. No hint at all from who it was from. It annoyed him. He got more and more letters but never a hint of who it was, that was until he caught them. He was getting annoyed with the fact that he had no clue who it was, it bother him so much that he was growing sick of it. So sick of it that he decided to be the first one to school one morning, which now he wished he hadn't.


	2. Secret admirer

Yuki sighed as he stood in the shadows of the school waiting for the secret admirer, that was leaving him letters. Finally he saw her, she stepped up to his locker and opened the door. Placing the note into his locker, he stepped out. She had a pair of white jeans on, a slim figure that was hidden behind a bright pink hoody, she had it pulled over her face but he could tell she was very frail and slender, her hands were smooth and swift as she placed the note into the locker.

Yuki stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, he heard a squeal as the girl whirled around, but to his surprise it wasn't a girl at all! It was the new kid, it had taken him a second to notice that his hand was still on the boy's shoulder. He quickly took it away, he could see the hurt on the boys face as he had recoiled, the boy fled, before he could even say anything. When he had opened the letter it had read only three simple words, I Love You. It was surrounded by a heart that was encased in rose thorns with one, fully bloomed rose at the top. He could tell it was hand drawn and colored in colored pencils, but not only that, he felt bad, he had recoiled from the boy as if he were a disgusting monster and now, the boy probably thought he hated him, disgusted with him, but that wasn't true at all! He didn't hate the boy, but he didn't love him either…right?

Yuki shifted his position almost every minute, he was uncomfortable, and the boy wasn't even in the room. But that was it, he wasn't in the room, when he was suppose to. The class had started 10 minutes earlier and there had been no sign of the boy, he didn't know why but it made him every more uneasy then having the boy in the room with him. He couldn't take it anymore and raised his hand. "Um miss Rose Mary." The teacher looked up at him from the book she was reading. They were suppose to be doing silent work, but he had been so bothered by the fact that Ryan wasn't there he hadn't even started. "May I go to the bathroom?" He asked. The teacher glanced at the clock and nodded before going back to her book without a word. Yuki stood up, he could feel the classes eyes on him, but as he turned to look, not even one eye was turned to him. _Your worrying yourself, you idiot__, no __one could__ possibly know about the letter. _He reassured himself, with a nod as he made his way to the door opening it and peering back just in case someone was in-fact watching him, waiting for a moment to slip out the little secret that he had folded and stashed in his pocket.

Ryan sat staring up at the ceiling of the boy's lavatory. He sighed and thought about his old school, remembering Chad and how he had been so close, _so__o__ close_to confessing his love. But now it was to late. Ryan sighed and closed his eyes, he was sitting in one of the showers in the bathroom, though why there was a shower in here, he didn't know. But it did however give him a good hiding spot. The memory of earlier came back to him in a burst, the letter, Yuki spinning him around to find out it was a guy who was his secret admirer! But none of that bothered him as much as the fact that Yuki had recoiled away from him in disgust… So what, he wasn't a girl. It didn't mean anything! Well maybe it did, but he didn't think it should. He hadn't fallen in love with Yuki just cause he was a guy! He had fallen for him, because he was perfect! Handsome, popular, cool, and kind! But of course he should have known, someone like that, would never like a_ guy_, it would just be to _disgusting, _with the thought of that tears began to roll down his face. A faint hiccup every now and then, as he tried to keep himself from making any noise. But of course someone had heard him, and the door to the boy's bathroom opened with a squeak as someone came in, there footsteps echoing throughout the empty bathroom, and growing closer…


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki walked the empty halls, not a sound was heard. He sighed, _how the hell am I going to find him when I have no clue were he is?_He thought with a groan. He heard a sound, but it was faint, as if behind a closed door. He came to a halt, and listened, it sounded like hiccups? He continued walking then stopped again. Someone was crying, he could tell. He followed the sound until he came to a bathroom. The boy's bathroom…_It couldn't b__e. _He opened the door, he stepped in and the noise stopped. He waited but it didn't continue. He stepped even farther into the bathroom, trying to get a closer look. He noticed some stalls but none of them were occupied, every door stood open, empty inside._ Maybe I'm going insane. _He thought, but then he noticed the dim light that was being cast from somewhere. The showers, he had totally forgot about them. He moved forward his stride getting faster as he drove forward, his heart thumping in his chest, but he had no clue why. Was the boy really what he was so worried about? I mean it was _only_ a boy, after all… He drew back one of the curtains to a shower but there was no one. He moved on to the next, his hand sweating with anticipation. He drew it back but yet again inside was empty. And then he hear it…

Ryan could hear as the boy drew closer, closer, and closer still. Finally he could hear the whisk, of a curtain being pulled back. He held his breath, someone knew he was hiding in here, and he was afraid to find out who. Though at the same time he wished that it would be Yuki…"_Yuki." _He smiled as the name swept across his lips. He then quickly covered his mouth. What was he thinking? He heard the whisk of yet another curtain, this time more fiercely then before. When he found out it wasn't his he sighed. But at the same time heard a sigh of frustration from somewhere close. His eyes widened afraid to think that even for a second, it might really be Yuki, and that he would soon find him. He heard footsteps, right outside his shower, the curtain rustled as a hand slowly but surely grabbed the curtain…

Yuki was sure he had heard it, his name begin said, though just a whisper, he was still sure of it. He moved on to the next shower, his hand clamped over the shower curtain and he threw it back almost throwing it from it's rings, but…the shower was empty. He sighed in frustration, but as he did, he was sure he had heard the sigh of relief, and it had been right next to him. His head shot up as he looked to the next shower, slowly making his way over to it. He was sure of it…this was the one. He reached out a slow cautious hand and gripped the curtain. He drew it back slowly, and to his surprise…

Ryan sat there staring at the curtain, he rolled up into a ball, the hand withdrew the curtain, and Ryan slammed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. He felt like he was a kid running away from a murder, instead of hiding in a shower from embarrassment. He could feel the tears sliding down his face as he heard the curtain being pulled back, and then…a moment of silence. But before he could look up he heard movement, he squeezed his knees into his chest, his head buried deep into the fabric of his jeaned knees. He felt first a piece of hair being placed behind his ear, and then an arm wrapping around him, a hand gently held his head and brought it towards a warm body. He couldn't hold it in anymore, be began bawling. _"Shhh…It's okay."_ The person whispered in his ear, the hand gently stroking his head. _"Everything's going to be okay…"_

When Yuki drew back the curtains he found Ryan there, bawled up, hugging his knees and pressing his face into them. He felt his heart sink and he clenched his chest in pain, Ryan seemed like such a kid. What he did was like an instinct. He knelt down next to the boy. Wrapping an arm around him and bringing him closer, his hand slowly pulled Ryan's head into his chest. As if on command, Ryan began bawling like a child, and Yuki began rubbing his head in comfort. "Shhh...it's okay." He whispered into the boy's ear. "Everything's going to be okay…" But it wasn't true, cause he had never noticed the person who had followed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy smirked as he watched the pair, a camera held tightly in his grasp as he examioned what was going to be his hit story. He thought being the school newspaper report would get him popular in school. But so far it had failed him, nothing he ever wrote about was really exciting, or anything that was wourth talking about. But _now_that was all going to change, there was no dout a story about the school's number one heart throb being gay was going to be on everyone's mind the next day. He was so thrilled he almost lost his grip on his camera, but he soon regained it and took yet another picture. And then, something he would have never exspected, he was hoping somehow he would be able to put togeather a photo of Yuki actually kissing the boy, maybe by finding a picture of Yuki kissing one of his old girl friends or something. But now as he watched there would be no need for that, no need at all…

Ryan began to settle down the tears that streaked down his face had now soaked Yuki's shirt, which he felt bad for. He then stopped completely, thinking…Wait, it is…Yuki. And all at once he relized the situation he had gotten himself into, he had begun crying, _right infront of Yuki!_But not only that, Yuki had actually held him, stroked his head and back to calm him…He could feel his face grow hot as a blush crossed his face. He hoped that Yuki wouldn't be able to feel him, or for that fact notice that he had stopped crying and finally release him. But to his dismay Yuki did notice, and released him, actually in quite a hurry.

Yuki continued to stroke Ryan's back, like a mother stroking a crying baby, as Ryan cried. After he began to settle down, Yuki noticed that his chest was soaked from Ryan's tears. But he didn't mind that much, the fact that the boy was finally settling down, made him feel releaved himself, he sighed with relief as he softly patted the boy's head.

_Man this boy is just like a child, I can't believe he's really 17._He thought staring at the ceiling of the shower, The boy was small and fragile, and he had golden blonde hair. Yuki thought about what he must have looked like as a child, _probably the same just a smaller version._Chuckling to himself. He couldn't help but admit it, the boy was pretty cute, if only he were a girl, he would have already called him his own…He shook his head_, what the hell am I thinking? _He stared down at the boy and noticed that he was still holding onto him tenderly, the boy had finally stopped crying. He quickly released the boy, as if he were trying to throw him back through time, and he scrambled back wards onto his ass. Ryan looked hurt, he looked up at Yuki as if he were about to cry again and Yuki reached out, ready to grab the boy once again, if he did so. But as he moved closer, Ryan shot forward grabbing Yuki with a fraile yet strong hand and pulled him towards him, kissing Yuki feircly. Yuki's eyes opened wide in surprise, yet he didn't pull away, the boy pulled him even closer, and finally…Yuki closed his eyes.

Ryan stared up at Yuki, in surprise and hurt, he felt like crying, so it was true, Yuki thought he was a monster, he thought he was discusting for liking the same sex, but…he couldn't help it! Yuki was Yuki! He was beatuiful, charming and kind. Well at least that was what he had thought, but maybe he was wrong. But…Yuki had happened to hug him…He looked up at Yuki as Yuki, grew closer as if to hug him again. This is it. He thought and shot forward. He grabbed Yuki and pulled him closer, kissing him with all the force he could. Afraid that if he didn't Yuki might be able to get away, and he wasn't going to let him go. But to his surprise he didn't Yuki sat there allowing Ryan to kiss him, so…he did so, kissing Yuki more, first his bottom lip then his top, well he would have continued that is until, they hear it…


	5. the news

The clicking of a camera, it was soft yet it echoed through out the bathroom, like a leaky facet in a damp basement. Yuki and Ryan caught it at the same time, Yuki sat up with a jolt and looked around. Ryan stood there dazed staring up at Yuki. As soon as Yuki stood up, he heard the bathroom door open and close with a thud . He ran toward s the door throwing it open and dashing out into the hall, but it was empty. It was…to late. There was no use trying to roam the school for one certain kid who held a camera…

Yuki had been avoiding Ryan for the last few days after the incident. Hoping that who ever it was who had taken the pictures, was only keeping them as blackmail. But as the day went on to lunch an announcement rang out through the café. "**Yuki'****s secret lover?"**A girl squealed, everyone turned to look. She had the new audition of the school news paper, and right on the front page even bigger then the title, it filled the whole thing! Was a picture of Ryan kissing Yuki. Yuki shot up and dashed over to were everyone was now crowding around, a large table that held dozens upon dozens of new issues. Girls were squealing again and again, as each one saw the picture. He could see the guys watching him intently as if he were about to stick and pin them down and kiss them as well. But he had no such interest at all!

"Yuki! Yuki! Is it true? Are you really…really-" A girl squealed from behind him.

"Of course not!" He shot back before she could even ask the question. "He's the one who kissed me! He's the one who wants me! I'm totally straight! I mean hell! I think your one of the Hottest girls in this school!" His mind was a mess, a cloud of swirling emotions, he had no clue what he was saying, but like hell he was going to put up with something like this.

"Really?" The girl's whole face turned bright red.

Seeing this reaction Yuki began to calm down and smirked. "Of course." He slide the back of his hand across the girls cheek, she squealed and her face turned an even darker scarlet. He smirked at her reaction, but then someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"What's this about you, and this new kid?" One of his friends, Trevor Relimor, asked one of his eyebrows raised as he scowled almost in disgust at Yuki.

"It's a lie! The boy attacked me in the bathroom, after I caught him putting a love note in my locker! He's the one who kissed me!!!" His mind roared up again with confusion. His emotions once again clouding his head.

Trevor studied him a moment, then his expression softened and he smirked. "Man, I knew you weren't that way. I kept tellin them there was some explination."

"No you-" A boy behind Trevor began.

"Shut it!" He growled back angerly. Yuki like Trevor, he was cool. But when it came to angering him, that was one thing Yuki would stray far from. If you were insane enough to anger Trevor, you were ready to committee Suicide. Angering Trevor, was like making your death wish. "I mean that boy, was obviously gay. I mean, seriously! I figured he was up to something, there isn't room in this school for gays." The boy's behind Trevor laughed malevolently. "So…me and the boy's have decided to give him a little something. Something so bad, he'll wish he never came here. And hey, who knows, maybe he'll leave for good." Trevor and the other's all laughed, even though no one else could hear it over the squeals of the girls, to Yuki, it seemed to echoed through out his mind. A laugh, that he…would never forget…

"So are you in?" One of the boy's asked from behind Trevor.

"Huh? Oh, no I have…um other business to attend, I've got detention after school." Yuki lied.

"Detention? Man, when have you ever gone to detention?" Trevor asked.

"After being threatened that if I skip again, I'll be expelled." Yuki smirked. "Believe me, if it wasn't for that reason, I would so love to watch that bitch of a boy, get beaten down." Yuki grinned.

"Beaten?" Trevor asked. "Like Hell that could get us suspended! Hell it could get us expelled!"

For a moment Yuki was confused. "Then what are you going to do?" He asked.

"We're givin him a taste of his own medicine." A boy smirked from the group. Trevor nudged his head over towards a table were a boy, a senior he supposed was sittin. He wore leather boots which were now perched up on the table, he was a goth. One of those emo's he supposed.

"So what is he going to…" But then it hit him, he was going to have him **Rape**Ryan! "Dude you can't be-"

"What? I thought you didn't like him." Trevor replied.

"That had nothing to do with it!" Yuki almost screamed, but then he noticed the glare everyone was giving him now. They were all there, they were watching. Just waiting for him to admit it, he _loved_ Ryan. "Yeah, sure go ahead. Do what you want." And with that Yuki turned and left the noisy cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki walked the halls, the bell had rung to let out school, yet he lingered around. He had no interest in leaving when he knew_ they_ were still here.

"Yuki?" A voice rang out Yuki spun around to face Trevor. "Dude I thought you had detention."

"Um…Oh yeah, well apparently I had the dates mixed up." He muttered, an obvious lie.

Trevor gave him a confused stare which soon turned into a smirk. "Well then, if you don't have detention, then you can join the fun after all." Trevor's face grinned with pride as he pulled Yuki over to the auditorium.

Ryan sighed as he studied the lines of the script. He placed it down next to the boom box he had and clicked play. Music filled the halls as Ryan started his routine. The music he remembered from his old days back at the country club, roared from the speakers. He came in. "A long time ago, in a land far away lived a pineapple princess Tiki. She was sweet as a pea-" Ryan missed a step and tried to retrace it but ended up tripping over his own feet in the process. He fell with a thud that echoed through out the auditorium. He grunted as he pushed himself up not noticing the backstage doors open, allowing 8 teens to slip through…

Yuki was the second to last to go in, followed by Trevor who was making sure he wouldn't make a run for it. Yuki watched as Ryan tripped and came crashing down on the stage floor. He had to hold himself back from running over and helping him up.

"What an idiot." One of the boys muttered. Yuki made a fist but held it down to his side, telling himself over and over again in his head to keep it cool.

The Music started over again as Ryan began his act. Trevor crept forward, a long smirk crossing his face as he inched towards the boy, sticking out a foot and tripping him. Ryan squealed as he fell forward, Yuki jumped out to catch him but Trevor held him back. Yuki watched as the boy's pounced forward as if Ryan was their prey and they hadn't eaten in days. Yuki watched as they stood around Ryan as he pushed himself onto his feet.

"What are you doing!" Ryan growled. "You could have killed me!"

The boy's just laughed malevolent, Which Ryan didn't find all to amusing and backed up a little, almost running into another one of the boys who had stepped even farther forward. A fist came at him from the right but Ryan wasn't able to block fast enough and was sent down to the ground as a blow came to his stomach. As he hit the floor, everyone backed up a bit as someone stepped closer and kneeled down next to him. Softly rubbing the back of his hand against the boys check and smirking. Yuki tore away from Trevor and ran over to the Senior punching him in the face. The boy fell backwards with a groan and Yuki knelt down next to Ryan to help him up. "Are you okay?" He asked. Ryan looked up at him and glared back pushing him away and hurriedly standing up as he rushed off the stage and out of the auditorium. "Ryan!" Yuki began to chase after him but Trevor grabbed a hold of him.

"So you are gay!" Trevor bellowed with a smirk.

Yuki spun around enraged. "And What of it! So what if I am! Got a problem with that!" Trevor recoiled as Yuki threw him back wards and ran off after Ryan.

Ryan sat in the boys bathroom. This time in a stall. He heard the bathroom door open and Yuki's voice rang out through the bathroom. "Ryan?"

"Go away!" Ryan retorted tears streaming down his face.

"Ryan come o-"

"NO!"

"What is your problem?!" Yuki asked getting annoyed.

"My problem? You're the one who has a problem! So what if I gay! So what if I like guys? You thought it was great to put all the blame on me! You're the one who never tried to stop them when you found out what they were going to do!" Ryan screamed gasping for breathe.

"Wait…you were there? Then why did you stay after school?" Yuki asked.

"To see, if maybe you would come and stop them. Do something." Ryan called. "But you didn't! You stood there and you watched as they beat me!" Even though it was just one punch, it still pained Yuki to see Ryan like that.

"Ryan." Yuki stampered, leaning against the door. "I'm sorry, I really am. Please…Just." Tears were streaming down his face now. And the door to the stall opened and Yuki staggered in, seeing Ryan standing there he embraced him. "Really sorry." He replied.

"I love you." Ryan confessed again wrapping his arms around Yuki.

"I know…I love you…" Yuki brought Ryan's face up and kissed him.


	7. The gang's back

Ryan staggered across the stage, tripping over his own feet and toppling off the stage. "Ryan!" Yuki stood up from the back of the auditorium and began running forwards. But Ryan stood up first and smiled at him giggling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine, really." Yuki studied Ryan for a moment and sighed nodding his head, this time sitting closer to the front.

Ryan clambered up onto the stage, Sharpay gave him a annoyed look, but he didn't seem to notice. They started up again, the music to "you are the music in me" blared out of the boom box. It just didn't seem right, the part had been made for Troy not him, and they were listening to a recording on the music, when Kelsi should have been playing it. He sighed and forgot a move, quickly trying to pick up his moves again he stumbled and fell with a thud onto the stage. A roar of laughter came from the auditorium doors and Ryan, Sharpay and Yuki looked back. And that was when he saw them. Troy, Gabrielle, Zeke, Kelsi, Martha, Jason, Taylor, and…But then he noticed, Chad wasn't there. He shook his head. Why did he want Chad to be there anyway? He had Yuki now! Ryan squealed with glee as he ran over to the group, the first to hug was of course Gabriella who welcomed him with open arms.

"Ryan!" She replied happily, hugging him. "How are you?"

"Fine!" Ryan said excitedly. Though Ryan never noticed Yuki was staring at him in a funny way, a small smile on his lips as he watched Ryan hopping about to say hi, his eyes were full of love and affection for the boy, it was clear Yuki really had fallen.

"Hey! How about some songs?" Ryan looked back to see Troy holding the microphone, and Gabriella happily prancing over to the stage, she picked up Sharpays. "Nothing like a few old songs, to bring this party to life." Troy smiled and Gabriella nodded in aw, at his energy. Kelsi sat down at the piano and smiled as she began playing you are the music in me. Ryan watched as the to sang to each other, he was amazed, he had heard their voices before. But now…It was like magic, as if they had improved just over the few months they had been gone. After the song was over Gabriella handed the mic to Ryan and Ryan looked puzzled. Gabriella simply smiled at him, as Kelsi started up with "I don't dance."

Troy and Zeke joined in singing what should have been Ryan and Chad's part at the beginning. As soon as his part came up he made a fist and cupped his hand as if wearing an invisible baseball mite and holding a baseball. "I'll show you that it's one in the same, baseball, dancing, same game. It's easy: Step up to the plate,start swingin." As Ryan threw and invisible basball, Chad's voice rang out through the auditorium.

"I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me.Gabriella and Taylor joined in: "You'll never know it you never try."Chad: "There's just one little thing that stops me every time YEAH."Ryan: "Come on!"Chad smirked as he winked at Ryan. "I don't dance."Ryan blushed as he sang out, "I know you can."Chad: "Not a chance."Ryan: "If I could do this, well, you could do that." Chad: "But I don't dance."Ryan: "Hit it out of the park!"(Chad) I don't dance.(Ryan) I say you can.(Chad) There's not a chance.(Ryan) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.(Chad) I don't dance, nooo.(Ryan)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.(Chad) I've go to just do my thing.(Ryan)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.(Ryan) Two-steps, now you're up to bat.Bases loaded, do your dance.It's easy:Take your best shot, just hit it.(Chad) I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.I'II show you how I swing.(Ryan) You'll never know if you never try.(chad)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.(Ryan)Come on!(Chad) I don't dance.(Ryan) Iknow you can.(Chad) Not a chance.(Ryan)It I could do this, well, you could do that.(Chad) But I don' dance.(Ryan) Hit it out of the park! Ryan and Chad jumped from the stage and raced through the auditorium, through the double doors and into the hallway, as they continued singing.

(Chad) I don't dance.(Ryan) I say you can.(Chad) There's not a chance.(Ryan) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.(Chad) I don't dance, no.They ran out the school doors and made it onto the campus were startled others stared on, they made it over to the baseball square and Ryan started singing again, a crowd now beginning to form around them.

(Ryan) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.Swing it out,spin around,do the dance.

(Chad) I wanna play ball,not dance hall.I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call.(Ryan) I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.(Chad) You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP. (ALL!) Swing!

Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Troy and the others all began dancing on the field as Ryan ran round the bases in excitement as his imaginary baseball made a homerun. (Ryan) HEYCome on,swing it like this.Oh,swing!(Chad) Ooh(Ryan)Jitterbug...just like that.That's what I mean; That's how you swing.(Chad) You make a good pitch but I don't belive.(Ryan) I say you can.(Chad) I know I can't.(Ryan and Chad) I don't "dance." Ryan sang out the last word, with Chad.(Ryan) You can do it.(Chad) I don't dance,no.(Ryan) Nothin'to it.Alta boy, alta boy. YEAH.(Chad) Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what?(Ryan) One,two,three,four, everybody swing!(Ryan and Chad) COME ON!(Chad) I don't dance.(Ryan)I know you can.(Chad) Not a chance.(Ryan and Girls) If I could do this,well,you could do that.(Chad) But I don't dance.(Ryan) Hit it out of the park!(Chad) I don't dance.(Ryan) I say you can.(Chad) There's not a chance.(Ryan) Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor.(Chad) I don't dance,no.

Chad ran into the home plate, Ryan running towards him to tag him out with his imaginary ball like last time. Ryan fell atop Chad but this time, Chad grabbed Ryan and twisted him around kissing him as if trying to make up for lost time.

For a moment Ryan was frozen, allowing Chad to kiss him, bottom lip then top. Until finally Ryan wrapped his arms around Chad, and kissed him back.

To everyone else it seemed like a romance story, but to Yuki, who stood right before them behind the baseball fence, it felt more like a nightmare.

Finally when Chad and Ryan parted Ryan stared at Chad for a moment then quickly noticing other presence, he looked around and met Yuki's eyes. Yuki didn't twitch, never glared, or looked away from Ryan. He just stood there, and stared at Ryan, in what Ryan thought as deaths stare…


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry bout the wait you guys, I hope your still reading. I was grounded so I wasn't able to do much.

Yuki sat in the cafeteria, a girl sat on his lap as she giggled with the other guys and girls around them. Yuki smiled a fake smile and laughed a bite, but it sounded hoarse and cracked. It had been almost two weeks since the incident and yet he still couldn't get the boy out of his mind. Ryan had since then started seeing that Chad kid; he had seen Ryan getting picked up by him after school. He, himself had once again started going out with the many girls who adored him. Though they usually never lasted long. His last one had only lasted three days. And he was on his second with his new one. It confused him, he had never had such trouble with girls before, every time he fell asleep all he ever dreamed about was Ryan. Even when he was with his girl, it didn't matter where he was, Ryan was always on his mind…

Ryan sighed as he watched from afar. It was true, his most wildest dream had come true, he was finally going out with Chad Danforth…but, for some reason, it just…wasn't the same. He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, he couldn't take staring at the Yuki while he was with another girl, let alone watching her giggle as she sat upon his lap. As he made it into the empty hall he growled and slammed his fist against the brick wall, the noise was barely notable above his scream. His fist twitched as he looked down at it, he hadn't thought he had punched it that hard, but by the pain that was traveling up his arm at the moment told him otherwise. He felt a warm liquid travel down his wrist, and he took his fist away from the wall. A thick trickle of blood traveled down his wrist and turned the pink cloth of his brand new shirt a sickening crimson. He turned and looked at the wall to see that his blood covered a good part of two bricks. He groaned afraid to look at his fist as he cradled it in his other hand and headed towards the bathroom, but as he spun around he crashed straight into another person and stumbled backwards crashing into the wall, the back of his shirt soaking up the blood from the wall. He groaned as he turned to look at the back of his shirt, a large wing shaped crimson stain stood out. He had totally forgotten about the person, when someone grabbed his injured hand.

"What did you do?!" A familiar voice asked shocked and Ryan jumped in alarm as he turned towards the other.

Yuki had seen Ryan stand up from the corner of his eye and leave the cafeteria, his expression sent a chill up Yuki's spin as he turned to look at the boy. "Can you excuse me a moment?" Yuki tapped the girl, Taylor maybe, he couldn't quite keep track of them all, on the shoulder. She smiled and stood up. "Thanks I'll be back." He smiled at her, before turning, thinking of maybe coming up with an excuse, but he really didn't need to, I mean who would want to have their boyfriend turn and tell them they had to go to the bathroom? It didn't matter he shook his head and headed out of the café, but before he could even open the doors he heard a loud growl and a dual thud. He walked out into the hall just in time for Ryan to turn around and slam right into him, of course Yuki didn't move at all, but Ryan was sent stumbling backwards. The first thing he noticed was Ryan's hand as he turned to check out his shirt. Yuki quickly grabbed it in horror. "What did you do?" He asked his voice cracking as Ryan jumped and turned to look at him.

"I..I mean…" Ryan seemed to be at a loss of words and quickly pushed Yuki away. "D-Don't touch me!" He squealed and made a run for it but Yuki had already grabbed him once again and Ryan was jerked backwards and into Yuki's arms.

"Like hell!" Yuki protested. He felt his face grow hot as he grabbed Ryan and dragged him off down the hall. What he was unaware of was the crowd that was now standing watching from the café's doorway.

Ryan watched as Yuki bandaged up his hand. The nurse wasn't in, but Yuki already knew where everything was. He went straight to the bandages, held Ryan's hand over the sink and poured alcoholic over the scrapped up hand. Ryan bite his lip in pain, as he had felt the sting of the alcohol on the wound. He had to admit though he liked sitting here with Yuki once again, Yuki wrapped the bandage tightly and Ryan bite his lip once again to holdback a yelp. His lip was already brushed from his last bite, and he didn't need to even bite that hard, he could feel as the small trickle of blood came from his lip, he could taste the bittersweet taste of his own blood. He twitched and Yuki looked up, noticing the broken lip and his hard eyes fell soft, Ryan wasn't sure but he thought he could see a hint of wanting in his eyes. But before he knew it Yuki was kissing him. Softly sucking on his bottom lip. Ryan's stomach flipped and he suddenly felt like he was falling. He clung onto Yuki, and this seemed to only perk Yuki's lust, Yuki pushed Ryan back, kissing him hard, before boring deeper. He tangled Yuki's tongue with his own, before he heard the door open. They stopped and looked up, not only to be met by the nurse, but a number of students, and the principle….

Tehehe, guess Yuki just can't help himself. XD I'm sorry to all those who have been reading this so far, sorry for the long wait that is. But I'm hoping to wrap this up soon, I have a number of other fan fictions in mind, some I'm already working on. Please if you like my writings please comment!! I really want to hear what you have to say! I mean I want to know that people actually read this!


	9. Exspelled

Author's note: I am TRULY sorry to all those who read this! I just gave up on it, like that. I know, it makes me a bad person, but PLEASE forgive me! Anways, I was thinking about rewritting this story, since I'm more experinced and everything, but I guess I should finish is first right. *Shrug* so here goes my attempt at an ending to my never finished story! But don't expect it to be good or anything, I am SOOO out of the whole Ryan/OC thing, I am ALLL Ryad!!! Sorry for the little effort put into this. *Sweat*...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yuki sat, head bowed, his elbows resting on his knees as his entwinced fingers dangled between them. The angry voice of Ryan's father could be heard from the office.

"I think he's mad." Ryan tried to lighten up the situation with a smile, elbowing the other, who sat beside him, but Yuki didn't even bother to look up. Ryan sighed, returning to staring at the floor as well.

Yuki had _never_ once been in trouble, though this may have seemed odd, to many cause he seemed just like the type, but in truth Yuki was a straight A, goody-too-shoes, or at least that was what he was trying to be. You see, his father wasn't the type to take things like these well, Yuki was sure, that he would get a tongue lashing, maybe even a physical one, when he got home.  
His father was a doctor, the type that always expects his son to grow up and do the same, to be able to take careof his family, like his father, to be as good in school and college as his father had been. To even grow up and be as good of a Doctor as his dad did. The only prolbem with that was that Yuki could never step up and into his fathers shoes. His father had always loomed over him, in everything, he was just superior in everything. And Yuki really had no interest in continueing in his fathers shoes either, Yuki had never wanted the job as a doctor, in turth, Yuki always wanted to take up a career as a pastry cheif, or maybe a cake designer. That had always been his dream. But sadly his father would hear nothing of such nonsence, and had disagreeded totally.

"I don't care, I want you to come pick him up now!" Ryan's father bellowed. Threw the clouded glass of the office door, Yuki could see the outline of Ryan's father, a cord dangling from his hand as he held what looked like a phone to his ear. "No..." Ryan's father's voice fell a moment. "But, darling....No...Of course not!" Ryan's father snapped at the voice, bringing it away from his ear a moment as he shouted, before replacing it on his ear. "I want you to come get him! And that's final!" And with that Ryan's father slammed down the phone, in a rage. Before opening up the door and glaring at his own son. "Ryan, your mother will be here in ten." He growled before glancing at Yuki, slamming the door as he picked up the phone once more...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yuki and Ryan sat in silence, as Ryan's father, more hushed and obviously taking his perfection to his bountary as he talked with what Yuki was sure to be his parents. No sooner then had the bell rang meaning the end of 6th period, everyone filing into the halls, when the office door opened, and a frial looking lady, dressed from head to foot in designer pink, stepped in, her hands covered with white silk gloves, that proceeded to her elbows, a clip pink purse, and a pink sunhat, accosiated with a fake pink lilly on the side. She had long blonde hair, an elegant face, and the same blue eyes that Ryan had.

"Mum!" Ryan bolted from his seat, and his mother embraced him, holding him out at arms length as they kissed the air around each other's cheeks, making those smoothing noises, that Yuki only thought only those people on movies do. Though Yuki had seen Ryan and Sharpay do it to a few people in theater as well.

"Oh, my poor baby." Ryan's mother cooed, and for a second Yuki was astonished that the princible and this lady were Husaband and wife.

"I'm okay, Mother." Ryan nodded to his mother.

Ryan's mother's eyebrows forrowed, her lips sticking out a bit, it reminded Yuki of what Ryan looked like when he got mad at one of the theator kids when they messed up. "You mean, your going to be okay." His mother corrected him, and Ryan looked confused for a moment. "As soon as I take care of your father." She huffed, making her way past Ryan and into the princible's office. The door slammed behind her, but before it did Yuki got the view of a pale, princible as he shot out of his seat, and in an instend his face went red...

Ryan turned and gave Yuki a weak grin. "So..." He trailed off, thinking of what to say. "I guess we just wait..." He shrugged, giving a nervous chuckle.

-=-=--=-=-=-=-=

It took Ryan's mother all but 5 minutes before storming out of the office, Ryan's father close at her heels. "I don't care what you say! I have every right to exspell him!" His father bellowed, Ryan's mother spinning around and growling back.

"For kissing?!"

"A guy!" Ryan's father snapped at his wife.

"So what, Your just gonna throw out your own son, and keep him from his education, cause he's gay!" Ryan placed his head in hands, the whole office was staring at the scene now.

"They were showing Public affection!"

"Public? Public! They were in an empty nurse's station!" The mother narrowed her eyes on the other. "And what about all those couples in theI hall I saw snogging each other! Huh? Are you going to go and expell all of them?"

"Well of course not-"

"Well then there you go!" She cried out. "Your just doing that, becuase he's Gay! Your being sexist!"

"I am not!" The princible bellowed, stomping his foot onto the ground.

"Oh, really." Ryan's mother placed her hands on her hips. "What if Ryan were kissing a girl? Would you have ever expelled him for that?"

"Well, I see no reason..." The princible trailed off as his Wife's face grew a deep red.

"I can't believe you! Did you really expect anything from a boy who spends all his time with women? I mean, if you were _ever _at the house, or even took out some time, to take your _own _son out to golf, or play baseball with him, I'm sure things _may _have been different. But when you leave a boy, with his mother and twin sister, going shopping and to spa's, I'm sure, that boy would turn out different!" His mother pointed a finger in her husbands face. "And if there is anyone, ANYONE who shoudl be punished it should the FATHER that didn't raise his son right!"

The princible furrowed his brows in anger. "It is just plane disrespectful, for two _men _to be kissing!"

"Disrespectful? Discrespectful?!!" His wife bellowed. "The only one who is being disrespectful here is YOU, I dare say!!" And at that Ryan's mother turned around. "Come on Ryan, we don't need to take any of this."

Ryan stood up, glancing down at Yuki who had once again lowered his head, most likely in shame, before turning and heading with his mother.

"Yuki, are you coming?" Ryan came to a hault as his mother turned to look at the other, Yuki giving an odd look to the women.

"But my parents-"

"Oh, don't worry." The women smiled. "I'm sure, we can work something out." She turned a glare on her husband before turning back to smile at Yuki, who after a moment finally stood up and followed the two out, leaving a very disgrundled Mr. Evans in there Wake.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Author's note: I'm not sure, if I'll end it, most likely not, so hopefully during this week...or it is next week...any who, I'll be making the last chapter.


End file.
